Attack on Hogwarts
by it's ghi
Summary: Umat manusia membuat sebuah dinding besar yang disebut dinding Hogwarts untuk melindungi diri dari para raksasa. Namun apakah dinding tersebut mampu melindungi umat manusia selamanya?. Chapter 2: 'Jadilah Prajurit yang hebat'. Draco tidak diizinkan oleh Lucius mengikuti pasukan militer. Apakah yang akan terjadi?. Shingeki no Kyojin & Harry Potter AU Fic. No Magic. OOC. RnR!
1. Runtuhnya Distrik Slytherin

_Di dunia ini, ada suatu bangsa yang bernama titan_

_Titan adalah Raksasa berakal rendah pengunyah manusia, _

_Mereka pengunyah. Bukan pemakan. setelah mereka mengunyahmu, mereka akan memuntahkanmu lagi._

_Jadi sama saja kau mati sia sia._

_berabad abad manusia menjadi bulan bulanan bangsa titans. Manusia terus menerus diperlakukan seperti itu. Dikunyah, dan dimuntahkan lagi. hingga umat manusia berada di ambang kepunahan._

_Jadi kau punya dua pilihan. Mau tubuhmu dikunyah hidup hidup?_

_...atau mau melawan?_

_Perlawanan akhirnya dilakukan oleh umat manusia. Manusia membuat dinding yang sangat tinggi untuk melindungi mereka dari para raksasa itu._

_Dinding ini bernama Hogwarts. cukup luas untuk manusia manusia yang masih bertahan hidup._

_Dinding Hogwarts memiliki dinding utama di tengah dan juga 4 distrik. Yaitu distrik Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, dan distrik Slytherin._

_Selama 1 abad, seisi dinding Hogwarts hidup dengan tentram. Hingga hari penyerangan itu akhirnya tiba..._

.

.

**Attack on Hogwarts**

**Alternative Universe. No magic. Typos, ooc, gaje**

**Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**_Distrik Slytherin, 1986..._**

"SEMUANYA LARI KE DINDING TENGAH!"

Komandan Albus Dumbledore meneriaki seisi penduduk distrik Slytherin dari atas gerbang yang menjadi satu satunya jalan masuk menuju dinding tengah. Dinding distrik slytherin baru saja dihancurkan oleh seekor titan kelas 35 meter. Dan sekarang raksasa raksasa bejat itu sedang mengincar seluruh penduduk distrik Slytherin.

Bebarapa pasukan dari 3 distrik lainnya datang untuk mengarahkan evakuasi penduduk. Sebagian lagi berusaha membunuh para titans yang masuk dengan meriam.

"Corporal James, cepat kau keluarkan perahu evakuasi sebelum raksasa raksasa itu memasuki wilayah sungai" perintah albus menunjuk ke arah pinggiran sungan didekat gerbang ke dinding tengah "Labuhkan disana. Cepat"

Corporal james Potter dari distrik Gryffindor. Dia mengangguk dan mengepalkan tangannya di dada. "Laksanakan" Katanya, kemudian ia pergi dengan menggunakan Manuver 3Dnya.

Langkah kaki datang dari arah kiri Albus. Sosok itu adalah Bellatrix Black, pasukan elit dari distrik Slytherin. Nafasnya tersenggal senggal seperti habis mengintari seluruh dinding hogwarts. Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya di dada sebagai penghormatannya kepada komandan Albus "Lapor Komandan!" Katanya

"Ada apa Bellatrix?" tanya albus dengan mata seriusnya. Sepertinya wanita ini akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ano, kami mendapat laporan kalau Corporal Lucius kehabisan gas pendorong!" Dia menjeda "Kami sudah berusaha mencarinya ke seluruh wilayah dan tidak bisa menemukannya!"

Dumbledore tiba tiba berpaling "Ck, dasar pemalas. Dia selalu saja lupa mengisi gas-nya"

Mata Bellatrix mendadak memerah "sebenarnya, Kami khawatir kalo dia telah dima-"

"-stop!"

Dumbledore memotong laporannya.

"firasatku dia sedang ada di bagian selatan distrik ini. Kalian belum mencarinya disana bukan?"

Bellatrix mengangguk.

Dumbledore menyipit "Aku sangat yakin dia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Narcissa dan Draco sekarang. Cari dia, cepat!"

* * *

"Sial! Kenapa harus sekarang"

Bangunan bangunan di bagian selatan distrik ini memang tinggi sekali. Banyak pohon berdaun lebat dan rumah beratap lebar. Pasukan yang lewat menggunakan manuver 3D tidak bisa melihatnya kesusahan dibawah sini.

Corporal Lucius Malfoy kehabisan gas pendorong beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rumahnya berjarak kurang lebih 2 kilometer dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Kenapa saat keluarganya dalam ambang bahaya harus ada acara kehabisan gas seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Lari adalah satu satunya jalan keluar, atau berharap ada pasukan evakuasi yang sudah lebih dulu menyelamatkan anak dan istrinya.

Tanah bergerumuh. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan titan kelas 15 meter sedang berjalan ke arah...

...rumahnya

Mata Lucius melebar. Lelaki jangkung ini mencabut pisau pemotong dari manuver holdernya dan langsung berlari kencang.

* * *

"Ayah!" teriak Draco kecil melihat Lucius datang dari kejauhan. Narcissa yang dari tadi sudah bingung menunggu bantuan evakuasi tersenyum melihat suaminya.

Lucius memeluk Draco dan Narcissa "Syukurlah kalian tidak apa apa," Ucapnya "Ayo pergi dari sini,"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi. Bangunan bangunan tinggi disekitar mereka memudahkan mereka untuk berjalan ke arah gerbang dinding tengah. Raksasa raksasa itu pasti tidak akan bisa melihat mereka.

"Lucius?" tanya Narcissa

"Ada apa?"

"Kau...tidak menggunakan manuver 3D?"

Lucius mendengus "Gas pendorong-ku habis, kita harus berjalan kaki"

"Oh, suamiku memang teledor seperti biasa,"

Mereka berdua-pun tertawa ditengah kekhawatiran.

"Ayah?" Kata Draco kecil yang digendong Lucius menghadap belakang.

"ya Dear?" jawabnya lembut

Draco kecil menunjuk ke belakang "itu...apa?..."

Dan Tiba tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang mereka...

_**Raksasa...**_ dadanya kembali sesak.

"LARI!" Teriak berlari, Tangan Lucius satunya menggendong Draco dan tangan satunya lagi menggandeng Narcissa. Mereka berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

...namun raksasa dibelakang mereka lebih kencang.

Langkah raksasa itu makin menyulitkan mereka berlari karena tanah yang bergerumuh.

_Lari..._

_Lebih kencang..._

_Lebih kecang..._

_Mereka bertiga mulai menangis..._

_Apakah ini kematian?..._

Raksasa itu menebas bangunan didepan mereka sehingga bangunan itu runtuh.

_Runtuh..._

_Berguling..._

_Raksasa itu tiba tiba menjauh..._

_Pipi Draco tersayat reruntuhan..._

_Lengan kiri Lucius terbaret aspal..._

_Tunggu..._

_NARCISSA?_

"NARCISSA!?" Teriak Lucius berlari ke reruntuhan. Draco hanya diam ditempat dan menangis kesakitan.

Narcissa. dia terjepit reruntuhan. "Bertahanlah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu!" Lucius berusaha mengangkat atap reruntuhan dengan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan kirinya yang habis terbaret aspal. "Bertahan! Aku mohon bertahan, Narcissa! BERTAHAN!"

_Tidak Bisa..._

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG!" Teriak Lucius ke langit-langit. Berharap ada pasukan yang datang membantu mereka.

Adalah Regulus Black yang sedang melintas dibagian selatan. Dia yang mendengar teriakan bantuan itu.

"C-Corporal?" Sontak jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Dia langsung melepas manuver 3Dnya dari dinding dan turun kebawah.

"Regulus! Tolong aku mengangkat ini!" jari Lucius menunjuk ke reruntuhan yang menjebak Narcissa. Mereka-pun mengangkatnya.

Hidung Narcissa mulai berdarah "Tidak akan berhasil..." Ucapnya "Kakiku sudah hancur...walaupun kalian berhasil menyingkirkan ini, tidak akan bisa..."

Lucius mengepalkan tangannya "Tidak! Harus bisa! Regulus, bantu aku! ay-"

"-Lucius. Hentikan." Tepis Narcissa.

"Cissy..." ia mulai pucat.

"Regulus, kau bawa gas cadangan?," Tanya Narcissa

"eh..ya," ucapnya ragu "Aku...Bawa,"

"Berikan padanya."

"Cissy...kau-"

"Cukup Lucius!," Sang corporal merasa tangannya digenggam "Pergilah...selamatkan Draco,"

"Ciss-..."

"Aku hanya ingin dia tumbuh besar...tolong rawatlah dia," Dia menjeda "...Untukku."

Langkah kaki raksasa kembali mendekat..

"Pergi..."

"Tidak."

"Dia mendekat Lucius. Raksasa itu mengincar kita. Pergilah." Narcissa menutup matanya "masih ada waktu jadi Pergilah..."

"OI!" Teriak seorang pasukan diujung jalan. "Pintu gerbang akan segera ditutup! Jika kalian tidak mau menjadi makanan raksasa, cepat!"

Jantung Lucius berdetak semakin kencang "Narcissa, Aku tidak bisa..."

"PERGI!" Teriak Narcissa "KUBILANG PERGI!. DRACO, LUCIUS. PIKIRKAN ANAK KITA!"

Lucius segera melangkah mundur dengan gemetar untuk Mengambil Draco yang tergeletak lemas. Kemudian ia memasang gas pendorong cadangan mirip Regulus ke manuver Holdernya.

Raksasa itu mendekat.

"Narcissa" ucap Lucius "Selamat jalan...". ...dia menangis.

"Ibu akan menyusul kami kan?" kata Draco kecil mengelus pipi ibunya. Narcissa terdiam. "IYA KAN?" Teriaknya. Air mata Draco mulai memenuhi wajahnya. Narcissa mengangguk "Jadilah prajurit yang hebat..." balas narcissa "Dan hiduplah!"

Draco mengangguk. "...Tapi ibu-"

"Corporal," Kata regulus "Raksasa semakin mendekat! Kita harus pergi!..."

Lucius menundukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan salam untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Narcissa. "Terima kasih atas pengorbananmu sayang, aku mencintaimu..."

_mereka menghidupkan gas pendorongnya._

_Draco berteriak. __**"IBU!"**_

_Lucius terdiam._

_Regulus hanya berpaling._

_Dari kejauhan mereka melihat raksasa itu mengambil sesuatu dari bawah reruntuhan. _

_Seorang wanita._

_Dengan baju lusuh._

_Dan tidak berkaki._

_Kemudian raksasa itu memasukan wanita itu ke mulutnya. Dan mengunyahnya._

_Tetes darah perjuangan mengalir deras dari mulut raksasa itu._

_Darah dari Wanita yang kucintai._

_Selamat jalan Ibu..._

-TBC-

.

.

Terhibur? Penasaran dengan lanjutannya?

Review ditunggu yo. Bow chika wow wow! ^^;


	2. Jadilah Prajurit yang Hebat

"_Ayah, dengar itu?! ada suara lonceng! Para pasukan ekspedisi sudah kembali dari luar dinding! Ayo temani aku lihat!" Kata Draco kecil yang menarik-narik tangan Lucius saat lonceng dari atas menara berbunyi. Lucius hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengikuti saja apa yang ingin anaknya lihat._

* * *

_**Ada Banyak sekali darah di jalanan.**_

"_Lihat mereka ayah! Mereka semua adalah pasukan hebat! Merelakan nyawa mereka sendiri untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia! Wah wah" Ujar Draco kagum._

"_Draco, apa kamu nggak jijik melihat darah dimana mana?" Kata Lucius bingung. Kenapa Draco puas sekali melihat darah berceceran dimana mana?. Sementara orang orang disekitarnya saja sudah ingin muntah karena mencium bau darah yang begitu menyengat._

"_Tidak," Jawab Draco polos "Itu semua adalah darah dari perjuangan mereka. Sama seperti yang ibu keluarkan dulu,"_

_Lagi lagi Draco membahas ibunya. "Pokoknya, kalo Aku sudah besar aku mau jadi seperti mereka. Menjadi prajurit hebat seperti yang ibu katakan."_

_Lucius hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Aneh aneh saja kamu ini, ayo kita pulang"_

_._

_._

_**JADILAH PRAJURIT YANG HEBAT...**_

_**DAN HIDUPLAH!**_

.

.

**Attack on Hogwarts**

**Alternative Universe. No magic. Typos, ooc, gaje**

**Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

_**Dinding tengah Hogwarts, 1993...**_

Tersentak. Langit langit runtuh. Raksasa . Apalah itu.

"ah!"

Draco Malfoy terbangun dari mimpi indah –nan buruk-nya. Lagi lagi dia memimpikan ibunya. Draco melihat sekeliling. Masih biasa. Rumah susun , Lebih tepatnya lagi rumah pengungsian yang ada di sebelah barat dinding tengah hogwarts. Dekat dengan distrik Gryffindor.

Albus Dumbledore yang dengan baik hatinya membujuk distrik-distrik tetangga untuk menyumbankan sedikit hartanya guna membangun tempat ini. sebagai tempat tinggal sementara penduduk distrik Slytherin.

Karena distrik slytherin telah diambil alih oleh para titans sejak penyerangan mereka tujuh tahun lalu.

_Pintu terbuka._

"Kau harus menentukan pilihanmu hari ini, nak," sosok berambut silver panjang itu memberi Draco sepiring sup telur yang ia masak di dapur tadi. "Liburan masa kecilmu akan berakhir besok,"

_Sup telur lagi. Baiklah._

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan berdiskusi dengan Crabbe dan Goyle," Jawabnya Simpel.

Lucius mendengus "Ikutlah divisi penelitian. Kau akan aman bersama ayah,"

"Tidak," Draco mengangkat bahunya "Ibu bilang aku harus menjadi prajurit,"

Lucius menatapnya tajam, "Draco," kata sang ayah mendesak pundak putranya "Kau tidak berfikir akan mengikuti pasukan militer, kan?"

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sarapannya. Dia mengaduk-aduk sup telur itu dengan sendoknya . "_Jadilah Prajurit yang hebat,_" ia merangkum kata kata terakhir ibunya yang selalu mengiang ngiang itu. "_..Dan hiduplah..._"

Lucius merunduk. _Kenapa Draco selalu mengungkit ungkit kejadian itu?_

Draco menaruh sup telurnya di lantai kemudian berjalan ke pintu belakang "Aku...mau mandi dulu,"

"Drac-"

Blam.

* * *

_Byur._

'_Pokoknya aku akan bergabung dengan pasukan militer.'_

'_Tidak pantas kan kalau Draco Malfoy, Anak berumur 13 tahun, putra dari seorang mantan corporal yang menjadi pemimpin di distrik Slytherin, akan bergabung ke divisi penelitian. Sungguh konyol.'_

Draco membanting gayung "Ini tidak adil!"

_...Ada suara guyuran air di rumah sebelah_

"Oi Draco, apa itu kau?" ucap orang itu asal menebak.

"Crabbe!" Kata Draco Girang. "Hey! Hey! Ini aku Draco!. Apa kau sudah memutuskan mau masuk ke bagian apa nanti?" jawabnya tersentak. Dia mencoba mencari celah diantara dinding kamar mandi rumah mereka agar bisa bertatapan wajah.

suara guyuran air kembali terdengar. "Aku disuruh ayahku untuk masuk ke pasukan militer nanti! Aku sangat bersemangat akan melawan para raksasa itu! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"...aku tidak tahu," .Draco mendadak cemberut

_Hening._

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Apa jangan jangan kau disuruh Ayahmu untuk ikut divisi penelitian ya? Tidak, tidak itu akan jadi sangat memalukan..."

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. "Gumam Draco yang sekarang terduduk lemas di atas kloset "Kenapa jadinya seperti ini? Ayahku dulu adalah prajurit yang hebat, seorang Corporal yang dikagumi. tapi kenapa sekarang dia pindah ke divisi penelitian? Aku benar benar kecewa..." Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Semua itu memiliki alasan,_ mate_," Crabbe melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi semua ini tidaklah jelas..."

",tapi mungkin karena kematian ibumu...ayahmu jadi trauma, makanya..."

"hm-m" Draco menangguk. "Bisa jadi seperti itu,"

_Hening lagi._

Suara samar-samar terdengar dari luar kamar mandi "Draco, kenapa mandinya tidak bersuara? Apa jangan jangan kau masturbasi lagi?"

Astaga itu Lucius yang memperingatinya soal itu –lagi-. Wajah Draco memerah. "A-aku...Tidak! Tidak!..."

Draco memang pernah tertangkap sedang masturbasi beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kalau begitu cepat! Ayah mau pergi kerja!"

Draco mengambil gayung yang iya banting tadi dan segera mengguyur badannya "Oh... oh, ya! Tunggu sebentar lagi!"

_...Suara cekikikan terdengar dari kamar mandi sebelah..._

"Brengsek kau Crabbe...jangan tertawa," marahnya.

"Maaf, _Mate_" Crabbe mematikan keran airnya. "ahahah, oke aku sudah selesai. Daah,"

"Oh, ya,"

Blam.

* * *

"Jangan membuatku ingin menciummu lagi, Draco,"

Draco terduduk lemas di sofa depan sambil menyeruput sisa kuah sup telur-nya. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jika kau ketahuan masturbasi lagi, maka Ayah tidak akan segan segan melakukannya. Mengerti?" Ucap Lucius yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Dia mengenakan jas laboratoriumnya. Bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Divisi penelitian.

Ucapannya kali ini benar benar membuatnya merinding. Draco berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan mangkuk sup itu sekarang.

"Oh, baiklah,"

Blam.

_Hening..._

_...tiba tiba terdengar suara ketukan di jendela._

"Draco.. Psst."

"Oh, kalian..."

* * *

Draco mempersilahkan 3 tamunya masuk ke dalam. Mereka adalah Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, dan Blaise Zabini. Semuanya berasal di distrik yang sama dengan Draco. Bahkan Draco bersahabat dengan ketiga orang ini sejak ia kecil. Mereka dan orang tuanya terselamatkan oleh perahu evakuasi saat penyerangan tujuh tahun lalu. berbeda dengan Draco.

"Kau serius akan bergabung ke divisi penelitian?" Tanya Blaise

"Ayahku yang menginginkannya. Bukan aku." Jawab Draco sambil membawa nampan teh. semuanya diam.

"Divisi penelitian hanya dikhususkan untuk mereka yang berfisik lemah. Draco, ayahmu dulu adalah seorang Corporal. Jika semuanya tahu kau ikut Divisi penelitian, pasti kau akan mati konyol didepan semua orang." Jelas Goyle.

Draco hanya merunduk . wajahnya sedingin es.

"Kasus ayahmu mengundurkan diri jabatannya dan menjadi bagian divisi penelitian telah membuat seluruh orang di dinding Hogwarts geger, tahu kan'?" Lanjutnya.

Draco memijat dahinya "Aku tahu itu, Goyle." Gumam Draco penuh sesal "Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan yang pasti kenapa dia mengundurkan diri,"

Semuanya diam. Hanya terdengar suara siulan hembusan angin musim panas diluar sana.

"Kalian semua akan ikut pasukan militer, kan'?" Kata Draco polos. Semua mengangguk.

Crabbe menaruh lengannya di pundak Draco "Besok kita akan martikulasi hari pertama. Draco!, Segera tentukan pilihanmu!" Katanya bersemangat "Yosh Terima kasih tehnya, kami pulang dulu,"

"Oh, ya..."

_Blam._

Setelah mereka bertiga pergi, Draco kembali memasang wajah resahnya sambil membawa nampan teh ke dapur.

* * *

"Ayah, mulutmu bau alkohol. Kau mabok lagi ya?"

"Hmmh, Bukan Urusanmu," Lucius berusaha menutupi mulutnya dengan koran yang dibacanya.

"Pakai bajumu,"

"Draco, kau tahu ini musim panas."

"Kalau begitu, tutupi dengan seli-"

"Ck!, Draco!, Ayah berusaha untuk membaca koran ini!"

Draco menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya didada "Dasar egois. Aku tahu itu,"

_Hening._

"Oke oke, maaf. Ada apa hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Draco?" Lucius mencolek pipi Draco "Hey! dasar tukang ngambek, Draco ada apa?!"

Draco menarik nafas dalam dalam dan menaikan bahunya.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN IKUT DIVISI PENELITIAN!"

...

_Hening._

"Oh, jadi itu." Lucius kembali berpaling ke korannya. "Sampai kapanpun ayah tidak akan mengizinkanmu mengikuti pasukan militer, menger-"

Blam.

"...Draco?,"

_Dasar tukang ngambek._

* * *

_Telat._

Draco berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya: kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Tanpa ba bi bu, dia langsung menyambar roti diatas meja makan dan berlari keluar rumah. Lucius yang mendengar keributan itu langsung berlari keluar dan melihat Draco sudah menuruni tangga.

"DRACO! DIVISI PENELITIAN!"

Terdengar suara samar samar berkata 'Tidak!' dari lantai bawah. Lucius mendengus kesal.

* * *

"SELAMAT DATANG PARA PRAJURIT MUDAKU!"

Komandan Albus Dumbledore memberi sambutan pada seluruh calon calon prajuritnya. Draco berbaris di lapangan bersama anak anak distrik Slytherin lainnya. Yang hampir semuanya terlihat murung. Lain dengan anak anak distrik Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, dan Hufflepuff yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah wajah usang.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke 13 untuk semuanya! Selamat bergabung dalam pasukan Hogwarts!" Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Termaksud 2 orang perwakilan yang sekarang berdiri di samping Dumbledore. Yaitu Professor Severus Snape selaku perwakilan dari Divisi Penelitian. Dan Corporal James Potter yang merupakan perwakilan dari pasukan militer.

"13 tahun adalah usia yang pas untuk belajar mempertahankan hidup. Dan karena itu kalian semua dikumpulkan disini untuk belajar mempertahankan diri dan juga umat manusia. Saya akan menjelaskannya lebih lanjut tentang apa tujuan kalian disini," Corporal James memberi Dumbledore secarik kertas untuk dibacakan.

"Jadi, Hogwarts membagi pasukannya menjadi dua bagian. Yaitu pasukan militer dan Divisi penelitian. Pasukan Militer adalah pasukan yang bertugas menjaga dinding dari serangan raksasa secara langsung. Seperti melakukan ekspedisi keluar dinding, menjaga gerbang distrik, dan melakukan evakuasi seperti yang terjadi di distrik slytherin 7 tahun lalu. Pasukan militer juga dibagi menjadi beberapa bagian seperti, pasukan pengintai, kepolisian, pasukan evakuasi. Dan lain lain."

Semuanya kaget. Draco menelan ludahnya. Dumbledore melanjutkan "Bagi kalian yang ingin mengikuti pasukan militer, kalian harus berfikir dua kali, karena pasukan militer sangatlah beresiko. Kalian bisa saja terbunuh saat menggunakan manuver 3D, Terinjak injak rombongan, atau yang paling buruk...dimakan oleh raksasa. Karena itu. Seorang yang ingin menikuti pasukan militer harus memiliki fisik dan jiwa pengorbanan yang kuat."

Setelah itu, Professor Severus memberi secarik kertas juga kepada sang komandan. Dumbledore menarik nafas panjang lagi dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke _microphone_ "Yosh, kita lanjutkan. Divisi penelitian. Adalah pasukan yang bertugas menjaga dinding dari serangan raksasa secara tidak langsung. Kalian yang masuk ke bagian ini akan meneliti hasil dari pasukan militer. Kalian akan meneliti kotoran, saliva, kotoran gigi, mata, lidah, muntahan, atau mungkin yang lebih menjijikan dari itu. Divisi penelitian sangat berguna bagi pasukan militer karena para peneliti akan meneliti kelemahan, kepekaan, kekuatan, dan rahasia rahasia lain dari para raksasa. Karya teremas yang pernah diraih oleh divisi penelitian adalah tentang berhasil ditemukannya titik lemah para raksasa yang berada pada tengkuk lehernya. Dan karena itu, kalian yang mengikuti divisi penelitian harus memiliki mental yang kuat, dan pikiran yang cerdas."

_...Diam. Semua diam. Tidak ada yang bersuara saat Dumbledore menyebut kata 'Raksasa'_

"Yap, itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan dalam upacara pembukaan ini. Kalian harus cepat menentukan kemana kalian akan bertugas. Selebihnya, kalian bisa bertanya pada senior senior dibelakang dan samping saya. Istirahat 10 menit! Kalian punya beberapa ujian awal setelah ini!"

_Semuanya bertepuk tangan. Namun anak anak distrik slytherin hanya semuanya membubarkan barisan._

Dumbledore, dan para senior lainnya kembali ke tempat. Sebagian dari mereka seperti Sirius Black ,Minerva McGonnagal dan yang lainya mempersilahkan para calon prajurit untuk bertanya.

Severus belum beranjak dari tempatnya. dia melihat sekeliling rombongan anak anak distrik Slytherin seperti ingin mencari sesuatu. "Hey, Kau. Yang pirang" Tunjuknya ke arah Draco.

Draco sontak berbalik "Sa-Saya?" Ucapnya ragu.

"Ya, Kau. Draco Malfoy. Kemari." Draco meninggalkan rombongannya dan berjalan kearah professor Snape.

Draco mengepalkan tangannya didada sebagai rasa hormat "Ya Professor?"

Severus memasang ekspresi datar saat melihat posisi hormat Draco "tidak usah seperti itu. Lagipula, caramu itu salah. Kau pikir jantungmu ada di sebelah kanan?"

Draco benar benar tidak menyadari kesalahan itu dari tadi "oh! Ti-tidak. Maafkan aku!" Draco malu dan menggaruk garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Severus mendengus mengerti ."Temui aku setelah ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Oh, ya...baiklah,"

* * *

"OY CUPU! SIAPA NAMAMU?"

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM DARI DISTRIK GRYFFINDOR, SIR,"

"SIAPA YANG MEMBERIMU NAMA LONGBOTTOM HAH? BOKONG PANJANG?"

"ITU NAMA KELUARGA KAMI, SIR"

"APA TUJUANMU KESINI LONGBOTTOM?"

"MENUNJUKAN PADA DUNIA KALAU SAYA BISA MENJADI ORANG YANG BERGUNA BAGI UMAT MANUSIA, SIR!"

"OH BEGITU YA? KAU SANGAT COCOK UNTUK MENJADI CELANA DALAM PARA RAKSASA!. BERIKUTNYA! SIAPA NAMAMU?"

.

Bellatrix dan Sirius sedang berjalan jalan kesekeliling lapangan. Melihat ekspresi para prajurit muda yang beragam-ragam saat diintimidasi seperti ini.

"Sama seperti kita dulu, ya kan Sirius?" tanya Bellatrix pada saudara sepupunya.

"Yap. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi komandan Riddle sejak dulu sekali." Sirius menggelengkan kepalanya "aneh aneh saja dia itu. Sebenarnya kasihan juga melihat mereka diperlakukan seperti ini"

"Ini kan' hanya untuk melatih mental mereka sebelum menentukan pilihan, jadi semua ini normal normal saja, well, menurutku."

Mata Sirius tertuju pada seorang anak berambut pirang di rombongan distrik slytherin. "itu Draco. sayang sekali Lucius tidak bisa melihat pemandangan mengerikan ini..."

"Ya," jawab Bellatrix penuh sesal "Dia terlalu mudah menyerah..."

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita pergi dari sini." Ajak Sirius. Bellatrix mengangguk.

.

.

"HARRY POTTER DARI DISTRIK GRYFFINDOR, SIR!"

"OOH, JADI KAU HARRY, PUTRA DARI CORPORAL JAMES POTTER,"

"ITU BENAR, SIR!"

"APA TUJUANMU DATANG KEMARI HARRY?!"

"MENGIKUTI JEJAK AYAH SAYA. MENJADI INSAN YANG BERGUNA BAGI SELURUH UMAT MANUSIA!"

"BEGITU YA?" Komandan Riddle minyipit Harry tajam "JADI KAU BERFIKIR KAU SAMA HEBATNYA DENGAN AYAHMU?!"

"YA SIR!"

Komandan Riddle menyikut Harry. "DASAR IDIOT! SEMUA DITENTUKAN OLEH KEMAMPUANMU DASAR TOLOL, INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN AYAHMU! BERIKUTNYA! SIAPA NAMAMU?"

"HANNAH ABBOT DARI DISTRIK HUFFLEPUFF, SIR!"

"NAMAMU TIDAK BEGITU FAMILIAR. APA TUJUANMU DATANG KEMARI ABBOT?!"

"Saya ingin...umm...HIDUP TENANG DAN TENTRAM JAUH DARI PARA RAKSASA, SIR!"

_...kemudian semua yang berdiri di lapangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hannah Abbot_

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA! KAU HANYA MAU TERIMA HASIL SAJA?! BEGITU MAKSUDMU?!" Komandan Riddle menjitak kepala Hannah hingga dia jatuh ke lantai.

Ouw.

"BERIKUTNYA KAU!" Ia menunjuk ke arah Pansy yang berdiri dibelakang Draco.

"PANSY PARKINSON DARI DISTRIK SLYTHERIN, SIR!"

"APA TUJUANMU DATANG KEMARI CEPAK?"

"MELIHAT COWOK COWOK SEKS- MAKSUD SAYA, MEMBUNUH SEMUA TITAN YANG ADA DI DUNIA INI SIR!"

Mata komandan Riddle seketika melebar. Wajah pansy memucat. Draco yang ada di depannya hanya terdiam lesu.

"ULANGI SEKALI LAGI..."

"a-apa..."

"TENTANG SEKSI. ULANGI SEKALI LAGI."

_Crabbe terkikik._

Pansy hanya diam "M-MAAF. AKU HANYA SEDANG TIDAK KONSEN-"

"DASAR TOLOL! OTAK UDANG! DUNIA TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN ORANG SEPERTIMU, MENGERTI?"

Pansy tambah pucat. Darah keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"BERIKUTNY- OH KAU TERNYATA."

Pria botak itu menaruh kelapak tangannya diatas kepala Draco lalu memutarnya kearahnya.

"DRACO MALFOY DARI DISTRIK SLYTHERIN. APA AKU BENAR?!"

Sesegara itu Draco langsung mengepalkan tangan didadanya. Kali ini dengan posisi yang benar. "YA, SIR" Teriaknya.

"KAU TAHU APA YANG TELAH DILAKUKAN AYAHMU PADA UMAT MANUSIA?!"

_...Lagi lagi hatinya kembali tersayat_

Draco hanya diam. Wajahnya mulai memucat.

"AYAHMU MENGUNDURKAN DIRI DARI JABATANNYA SEBAGAI SEORANG CORPORAL. APAKAH ITU SEBUAH KEBANGGAN BAGIMU?"

Matanya mulai sembab. Draco menggelengkan kepala. "TI-TIDAK!"

"DIA BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH BAIK DALAM MENGERJAKAN TUGAS BARUNYA SEBAGAI SEORANG PENELITI. APA AYAHMU PERNAH CERITA PADAMU, CULUN?"

Draco menunduk. Matanya mulai sembab. _Berani beraninya orang ini menghina ayahku._

"AKU RAGU KAU NANTI JUGA AKAN BERAKHIR MENJADI NAJIS SEPERTI AYAHM-"

"-Cukup!."

Professor Severus Snape-lah yang menepis ocehan Riddle . Dia memegang pundak Draco dan berkata pada komandan bejat disampingnya.

"Riddle, Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan anak ini. Akan kuserahkan lagi padamu nanti. Ayo Draco" Severus menarik paksa Draco ke belakang gedung didepan lapangan.

_Ck, Dasar perusuh ..._batin Riddle

* * *

"Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku dari komandan bejat itu," ujar Draco lembut "-Professor Severus,"

Draco menatap Snape lemas "Tapi kenapa anda bisa tahu nama saya? Padahal sebelumnya kita belum pernah bertemu" Gumamnya.

Pria beriris hitam itu mengangkat bahunya dan menarik nafas dalam "Kau mungkin tidak mengenaliku." Ia menjeda "Tapi aku kenal ayahmu,"

_Woa._

Draco mengangkat alisnya "Ayah...saya?"

"Ya. Lucius Malfoy. Dia orang paling tolol dan jenius yang pernah kutemui," Severus mengambil sapu tangan di dalam jasnya, lalu mengelap keringat yang menempel dihidungnya. "Setidaknya begitu sampai dia menjauh dari publik,"

Draco melamun dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan sejenak. Crabbe dan Goyle sedang di intimidasi oleh komandan Riddle. Tak lama, Draco mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Ceritakan padaku...Tentang dia,"

Alis Snape terangkat sebelah "Hm?"

"Ayahku," ujarnya "...tolong ceritakan Semuanya,"

Snape Berpaling sesaat dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau bilang kau kenal dia kan?, ceritakan padaku." kata Draco tegas.

Severus mulai bercerita. "Dia...adalah satu-satunya teman sejati yang kumiliki," Ujarnya "Lucius dan aku berasal dari distrik yang sama. Distrik Slytherin. Ayahku kabur dari rumah saat aku kecil...Dan ibuku, dia gugur dalam tugasnya sebagai pasukan ekspedisi luar dinding,"

Draco merunduk. Dia mengerti kalau inilah yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Professor Severus tadi.

"Aku tinggal di rumah penampungan sebagai anak yatim piatu di umurku yang masih muda. Tapi Lucius selalu ada untuku. Dia adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku bertahan hidup. Bertahun tahun kemudian, saat umur kami genap 13 tahun, kami mendapat surat untuk mengikuti pelatihan. Saat disuruh untuk memilih kemana kami akan bergabung, aku memilih untuk mengikuti divisi penelitian karena para senior bilang, aku anak yang cerdas. Belum lagi aku juga masih trauma atas meninggalnya ibuku. Sementara Lucius, dia dipaksa oleh ayah dan ibunya yang berprofesi sama untuk mengikuti pasukan militer,"

Draco perlahan mulai memperhatikan dengan serius. "...Lalu?"

"dan pada akhirnya kami berkerja di pasukan yang berbeda. Aku dan Lucius semakin jarang bertemu. Kami berdua sama sama sibuk. Lucius adalah seorang prajurit yang hebat. Bahkan lebih unggul daripada prajurit-prajurit yang lebih tua darinya. Dan karena itulah, pada tahun ke-3nya dia dipilih oleh Albus untuk menjadi pasukan ekspedisi keluar dinding bersama para senior lainnya. Termaksud dengan ayahnya sendiri, Abraxas."

Draco perlahan mulai pucat kembali. Menunggu cerita selanjutnya. "Lanjutkan," Katanya.

"Pada saat Lucius dan pasukan ekspedisi lainnya kembali dari luar dinding. Aku langsung menghampirinya ke markas pasukan militer untuk memastikan kalau dia baik baik saja. Aku sempat bingung. Dari celah pintu, Aku lihat Dia menangis dan menendang-nendang dinding kamarnya sampai retak. Albus dan Regulus juga sedang ada disana menenangkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jadi aku menghampiri langsung Dumbledore setelah dia keluar. Dia bilang Abraxas tewas saat bertarung dengan raksasa dan Lucius melihatnya mati dikunyah tepat sekali dihadapan matanya. Dia depresi selama berminggu minggu. Tapi keadaan itulah yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat dalam latihan."

"Dia jadi agresif...karena ingin balas dendam..." Ujar Draco menaruh jari jarinya di dagunya.

"Tepat sekali," Jawab Snape. "Kau mau tahu apa lagi yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"apa yang terjadi?,"

"Ibunya meninggal beberapa minggu kemudian.."

Draco seketika menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Irisnya mengecil. _Wuoa. _

"Ibunya gantung diri karena depresi. Dan lagi lagi Lucius melihat mayatnya secara langsung." Lanjut Snape sambil mengelap hidungnya lagi. "Kali ini dia benar benar ingin menyerah. Dia suka menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat diajak bicara soal orang tuanya. namun setelah bertemu dengan Narcissa, dia sepertinya kembali bersemangat,"

Snape kembali melanjutkan "Narcissa adalah bagian dari pasukan divisi penelitian yang ada dibawah pimpinan Horace Slughorn. Dia satu tim denganku. Setelah beberapa tahun berpacaran, akhirnya Lucius menikahi Narcissa dan dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Draco Malfoy."

"anda bilang dia hampir ingin menyerah, tapi saat ada ibu, dia jadi kembali bersemangat," Draco mengangguk "sepertinya saya sudah mengerti apa maksud anda,"

_Lucius tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kepedihan masa lalunya pada Draco._

"Kematian ibumu menyebabkannya trauma. Dia sudah benar benar merasa seperti prajurit yang tidak berguna. Tidak rela Membiarkan orang orang disekitarnya mati. Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya" ujarnya sedikit menghina "kadang kematian seseorang memang sudah diatur oleh tuhan. Dia pikir dia bisa menunda kepergian orang orang disekitarnya, bahkan keluarganya. Dasar egois. Itu adalah sisi yang membuatku berfikir kalau dia itu memang tolol."

Draco mendadak lemas "saya hanya ingin melaksanakan amanat mendiang ibu saya," katanya. "Jadilah prajurit yang hebat. Dan hiduplah."

"Astaga Draco. Kau begitu memaknai perkataan ibumu itu sampai segitunya ya?. kau sudah diberi tahu tadi kan' kalau menjadi seorang pasukan militer sangatlah beresiko?" Ujar snape. Draco hanya mengangguk.

"saya ingin membunuh semua raksasa itu professor! Mereka telah membunuh ibu saya!dia ibu saya Professor! Saya benar benar mencint-"

"-sebenarnya, ayahmu melakukannya lebih dari itu, Draco."

_Hah?_

"—Itu adalah alasan paling besar kenapa dia meninggalkan pasukan militer." Protes Severus memaksa. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu bocah itu. "Merawatmu. Membesarkanmu. Meluangkan waktunya untukmu. Dia berusaha mencari bagian perkerjaan yang memiliki waktu kerja tersingkat dan itu hanya ada di divisi penelitian!. Semua itu dia lakukan hanya untukmu! Mengerti?"

Tubuh Draco bergemetar. "P-Profess-"

"Tolonglah Draco.." Ujar Snape menarik rambut Draco pelan "Turuti apa perkataan ayahmu...Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau selamat, Draco. Dia tidak ingin kau mati tersiksa diluar sana."

Draco merunduk penuh sesal. Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"_karena Kau, Adalah satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki..."_

_Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis?. Padahal keputusanku sudah bulat untuk mengikuti pasukan militer. Tapi kenapa? Professor ini. Dia membuatku untuk berfikir dua kali..._"Professor Severus.." Gumam Draco "Pembicaraan ini...benar benar tidak disengaja kan?..maksudku, ini bukanlah rencana anda dengan ayah saya, benar kan'?"

"Tidak." Jawab snape. "Dia yang menceritakan segalanya padaku. Telingaku hampir meledak mendengar semua curhatannya. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan yang benar padamu, Draco-"

"-lap air matamu. Kembalilah ke lapangan. Dan pikirkanlah tentang apa yang barusan ku katakan," ujarnya lembut "Turutilah kemauannya. Buatlah dia bahagia,"

Draco segera mengepalkan tangannya di dada sebagai penghormatan. "Laksanakan." Katanya. Snape hanya mengangguk. Dracopun langsung berlari ke lapangan sambil mengelap air matanya dengan bajunya.

Dari ujung lorong tak jauh dari tempat Snape berdiri. Ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Rambut silvernya yang panjang berterbangan di hembus angin. Orang itu memakai jas laboratorium yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Snape. Dia tersenyum sayu saat melihat anak berkemeja putih yang sibuk berlari ke lapangan di ujung sana.

_Itu Lucius. Yang Selalu saja mau tahu urusan orang._

* * *

Draco pulang larut hari ini. Banyak sekali kegiatan yang ia lakukan tadi siang. Tapi yang jelas, Riddle tidak mengintimidasinya lagi setelah dia kembali ke lapangan. Dia ragu kalau Snape menggosipkan tentang Riddle ke Draco. Padahal bukan seperti itu. jadi dia membiarkannya.

"Aku Pulang," ucap Draco lembut Sambil memasuki rumahnya. Lucius sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca korannya yang kemarin. Dia tidak memakai baju lagi seperti biasa. Tidak ada bau alkohol. Draco menghela Nafas.

"Malam Draco. Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya sang ayah santai sambil membalik halaman korannya.

"Lumayan,"Jawabnya.

"Apa Kau sudah memutuskannya?"

Draco berfikir sejenak "Oh ya," Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantung celananya yang sudah sangat kotor karena terkena lumpur. Lucius memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini formulir persetujuan dari orang tua. Albus mau kau yang mengisinya." Kata Draco murung. Lalu menyodorkan kertas itu ke Lucius. Sementara Lucius membaca baca, Draco segera mengambil pena bulu dan tinta dari kamarnya.

Formulir itu terdiri atas kolom nama, ketersediaan sebagai pasukan mana yang ingin dipilih, dan beberapa kolom lainnya. Lucius mulai mengisikan nama Draco dan dirinya di kolom nama.

"Umm, Boleh aku bilang sesuatu?..." Kata Draco sambil memainkan jari-jarinya "Jika ayah ingin memasukan aku ke Divisi penelitian...tidak apa-apa jika itu memang untuk kebaikanku, jadi kuserahkan semuanya pada ayah,"

Lucius memperhatikan Draco sejenak dengan tajam "Ahahaha," dia tertawa "siapa kau yang berani-beraninya menculik anakku?" katanya bercanda. Draco hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gumam Draco mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau bertingkah aneh dari tahun ke tahun hanya untuk memaksaku mengizinkanmu mengikuti pasukan militer," Jelas Lucius "Dan sekarang kau menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Apakah itu tidak konyol kalau dipikirkan?"

Draco menyipitkan matanya. Sekarang dia yang menjadi takut melihat ayahnya bertingkah aneh. "Kau pasti habis mabuk lagi. Iya kan?" Katanya.

"Ahahah tidak," Jawabnya singkat sambil mengisi tinta pena bulunya. "Aku hanya berfkir kalau putraku sudah bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri sekarang. Aku percaya Apapun yang Draco-ku pilih akan menjadi yang terbaik nantinya"

_Tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, Lucius segera menyilang kolom 'Saya sebagai wali dari perserta telah bersedia untuk mengizinkan perserta mengikuti __PASUKAN MILITER__'_

Iris Draco melebar melihat Lucius benar benar menyilang kolom itu. Setelah sekian tahun inilah jawabannya. Draco tersenyum lebar dan melompat lompat sebebas mungkin karena ia benar benar senang karena telah diizinkan untuk mengikuti pasukan militer. Amanat dari sang ibu.

"Aku benar benar tidak percaya kau akan mengizinkanku,"

Lucius tersenyum lebar "tapi Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi prajurit yang hebat-" Ucap Lucius mengepalkan tangannya di dada "_DAN HIDUPLAH!_"

Draco sangat senang. Dia berlari dari tempatnya berdiri untuk memeluk Lucius. Memeluknya erat.

_Terima Kasih Ayah. Kau benar benar luar biasa._

* * *

Para calon pasukan berkumpul lagi di lapangan keesokan paginya untuk mengumpulkan surat izin dari para wali. Draco berlari menghampiri Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, dengan wajah yang berseri seri.

"Oi! Draco! Aku mendengar suara jeritan dari rumahmu kemarin. Ada apa?" Tanya Crabbe penasaran.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Jawab Draco sambil menunjukan surat izinnya untuk menjadi pasukan militer yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh Lucius.

"Wow. Ayahmu benar benar mengizinkannya..." Ujar Blaise kagum.

Draco terkekeh malu. "Kita akan bersama lagi. Iya kan'?" Tanya Draco pada kedua mengangguk setuju. _"MENUJU KEBEBASAN!"_

"_YOSH!"_

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Terhibur? Penasaran dengan lanjutannya?

Review ditunggu yo. Bow chika wow wow! ^^;


End file.
